


The Contract

by QueenCC78



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal talk, BDSM, Ben 31, Ben Solo has a Big Dick, Ben Solo is a Good Partner, Ben doesn't share, Ben has more money then he knows what to do with, Ben wants to make Rey his, Ben wants to spoil Rey, Ben's parents are kinky, Contracts, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Homelessness, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage Contracts, Money, Protective Ben Solo, Rey 21, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Rey Needs Help, Rey doesn't know how to ask for help, Sex Talk, Spanking, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Sugar Daddy, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Voyeurism, i will add more tags as this goes on, rey has trust issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCC78/pseuds/QueenCC78
Summary: Work and school are taking a toll on Rey and she's afraid to ask for help, but her friends know just how to help her.Ben loves taking care of people that's why he started his security firm. His friends want to set him up with someone to take care of, but Ben doesn't just want just anybody he wants something permanent.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	The Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you LadyBex for your support!

Just focus Rey told herself as she made her way to her next class. Just breathe and focus, the dizziness will go away. The pain of hunger didn't help with the dizziness, and neither did the fact that she was so tired. Just one more class then I can go homework in the garage for a few hours, do my homework, eat, and maybe have time for a two-hour nap before I have to work again. Rey tried to tell herself she could do it, but with each step, she took the dizzier she became till everything just went black.

The loud annoying beeping sound woke Rey first causing her head to pound with each beep. Rey groaned then winced at the stinging in her arm when she went to raise it. “Be careful now you don't want to pull out your IV” a bright cheerful voice called out. “Glad to see you're waking up.” Rey turned her head to the right to see a perky blond nurse standing next to her bed.

“Where am I.” Rey's voice cracked with dryness. “You're at Coruscant General Hospital, and I'm your nurse Kaydel.” “What happened?” Rey was so confused, the last thing she remembered was walking to her next class. “You were found passed out yesterday over at Coruscant State University,” Kaydel answered fixing Rey's IV. “You just missed your friend, they left a few minutes ago to get something to eat. I'm sure they'll be happy to know your awake.

Shit, the school must have contacted Finn, and Rose from her emergency contacts when she passed out. She was never going to hear the end of it from them now, not after all the grief they've been giving her for not taking care of herself and working too hard. It wasn't her fault she had to work and they didn't, why couldn't she make them understand that she had to work these long hours or Plutt would kick her out, and not only would she be without a job, but she would be homeless, and she didn't want to have to live out of her car again. Oh shit, she needed to call Plutt, but first, she needed to go the bathroom, and drink some water.

“I need to go to the bathroom.” Rey felt like her bladder was going to burst. How could she have to go the bathroom so bad, and be thirsty at the same time? “Here let me help,” Kaydel said helping Rey up from the bed. “Are you able to stand on your own?” Rey felt a little shaky but she didn't think she would pass out again. “Yes, I can make it on my own.” The last thing Rey wanted was to have someone stranger watch her pee. “Alright then, I'm going to go get you something to drink and let your doctor know you're awake. There is a button in the bathroom and by your bed if you need any help.” Kaydel told Rey before leaving the room.

Rey sighed with relief as she sat on the toilet. Now she just needs to find her phone call Plutt and get the hell out of the hospital. Rey was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the door to her room open and then someone calls her name.

“Rey?” Finn called out in a bit of a panic. “I'm in the bathroom, I'll be right out,” Rey said flushing the toilet and washing her hands before coming out.

“Oh, Rey we were so worried,” Rose said throwing her around her. “We told you, you needed to take better care of yourself.” “I know, I know.” Rey grumbled climbing back into bed. “but I have to work or Plutt will kick me out of the apartment.”

“Rey we told you that you can move in with us. We have an extra bedroom, it's small but it's yours if you want it, and you know Poe, and Hux will help out with whatever you need.” Finn said taking Rey's hand. “We just want to help you.”

“ I know you do.” Rey huffed. “But can't take advantage of our friendship like that, and you know I have to work my scholarship only covers so much.” “Rey please,” Rose said sitting on the bed with her. “Hux and Poe care about you just as much as we do, and they already said they would help.”

“Rose.” Rey sighed. “As much as I like your boyfriend and Finn's boyfriend, I don't think I could let someone take care of me like that. You know what it was like growing up for me, I just can't depend on someone like that, and know at any point they could just walk away.”

“Rey it wouldn't have to be like that.” Finn tried to interject, but Rey cut him off. “I know you both mean well, but I just can't deal with this right now. I need to find my phone and call Plutt.” Rey saw the way Finn looked at Rose.

“What is it?” Rey felt like she was about to start crying. “Your phone broke when you passed out,” Finn told her. Shit, she really was going to start crying, she didn't have the money to buy a new phone.

“Poe thinks it's just the screen and is going to see if he can fix it.” Finn tried to reassure Rey. “I need to call Plutt before.” Rey started to say when a knock at the door interrupted her, and a tall older-looking woman walked in.

“Hello Rey, I'm glad to see you're awake. I'm Dr. Holdo.” the woman said stopping at the end of Rey's bed. “Now tell me how are you feeling?” “Okay I guess, I have a headache but other than that I feel fine.” Rey twisted the blanket in her hands. “How soon can I get out of here?” Rey could tell Finn, and Rose wanted to protest, but both stayed silent while waiting for Dr. Holdo's answer.

"Rey, I know you're eager to get out of here, but I need to keep you here a little while longer.” “But.” Rey wanted to interrupt but Dr. Holdo ignored her and continued. “Your body is exhausted and you not only need to rest but you need to eat. Your at least 15 pounds underweight for a woman your size. Rey, I know this is an uncomfortable question, but is it possible that you have an eating disorder?” Dr. Holdo asked.

“No.” Rey, Finn, and Rose all replied at the same time. Rey glared at Finn and Rose and continued. “I can promise you Dr. Holdo that I don't have an eating disorder. I just work a lot and with school sometimes I'm just too tired to eat.” Rey wasn't about to tell her that more often than not she didn't have enough money left over between work, bills, and school to buy food or at least anything halfway healthy. For the last month, Rey had been living off of one packet of ramen noodles a day.

“She's telling the truth,” Finn confirmed. “Rey loves to eat and cook. Her boss is just a cheap bastard who makes her work too hard and doesn't pay her enough.”

“I see.” Dr. Holdo replied grimly. “I still want to keep you here overnight for observation, and see how you do holding down some food.”

“Oh, we can go pick you up some food from that burger place you like.” Rose offered but rebuffed by Dr. Holdo. “I'm afraid Rey will need to stick to something light like broth for a while. If she can hold that down, then we'll look at some solid food tomorrow. Now Rey needs her rest. I'll give a few minutes to say good buy while I do order some broth.”

“Yes, Dr. Holdo we understand,” Finn said giving Rey's hand a squeeze telling her everything would be okay. “We'll come back tomorrow.” Finn kissed Rey's head and stood up. “I know you're upset, but try and rest.” Rose leaned in to give Rey a hug.

“I'll try,” Rey replied in defeat as Finn and Rose leave. I don't care what they say I'm getting out of here tomorrow no matter what Rey thought to herself as she drifted back off to sleep.


End file.
